Many connectors may provide either electrical or mechanical connections between two elements. For examples, screws, bolts, and nails may mechanically fasten one object to another, providing a mechanical connection between the two. Likewise, solder, flexible circuits, and electrical traces and the like may provide electrical connections between two elements, facilitating electronic communication and/or power transmission between them.
Generally, however, different connectors are used to provide mechanical and electrical connection between two elements. Using multiple connectors of different types may require additional space to form the connections with the housing of an electronic device and may be inefficient in terms of component layout, especially for small form factor devices.
Accordingly, there may be a present need for improved connectors for electronic devices.